nodiatisfandomcom-20200215-history
Weaponry Skills
Weaponry skills are those which improve your ability to inflict damage with melee weapons. To gain active experience in these skills you must sacrifice combat trophies to the Altar of Steel located in any town. Base Skills *'Slashing' :This is your prowess with slashing weapons. If this skill is low compared to the level of your opponent you may do as little as half normal damage. This skill does not affect whips even though whips do slashing damage. *'Piercing' :This is your prowess with piercing weapons. If this skill is low compared to the level of your opponent you may do as little as half normal damage. Also increases the chance to hit with piercing weapons by 0.05% per point. *'Crushing' :This is your prowess with crushing weapons. If this skill is low compared to the level of your opponent you may do as little as half normal damage. This skil does not affect staves even though they do crushing damage. *'Critical Strike' :Every point in this skill provides a chance of 0.25% to crit with slashing, crushing, and piercing attacks. This includes whips and staves. This skill also provides a 1% per point chance to crit on the first two-handed, non-staff attack of a battle. *'Overcrit' :Every point in this skill increases the total damage of slashing, crushing, and piercing crits (including whips and staves) by 0.33% or by 1.00% for all two-handed weapons including staves. *'Two Handed' :This skill provides a base 20% plus an added 0.2% chance per point of scoring a critical hit with two-handed slashing, crushing, and piercing attacks including staves resulting in a crit chance with both this and Critical Strike maxed of well over 50%. *'Hemorrhage' :Every point in this skill provides a chance of 0.33% (or 1% when using two handed weapons) to cause instant bloodlet damage equal to the attack's minimum damage. This works with slashing, crushing, and piercing attacks including whips and staves. Level 20 Skills *'Dual Wield' :You must have a skill of 20 in this to actual dual wield. When dual wielding your attack delay is equal to the sum of the delays of your two weapons but you also have 50% extra attack speed. Every point in this skill increases that attack speed bonus while dual wielding by 0.5% so at a skill of 100 you would be swinging just as fast with two weapons as you would with one. *'Double Attack' :Every point in this skill provides a 0.2% chance of striking twice with slashing, crushing, and piercing weapons including whips and staves. *'Slash Spec' :Every point in this skill increases your damage from slashing sources including whips by 0.2%. *'Pierce Spec' :Every point in this skill increases your minimum damage from piercing sources by 0.4%. *'Crush Spec' :Every point in this skill increases your maximum damage from crushing sources including staves by 0.25%. Level 40 Skills *'Slice' :Every point in this skill grants a 0.35% chance of your melee slashing hits to cause your target to bleed for 60 (120 for two-handed weapons) damage over 60 seconds with unlimited stacking. At a skill of 100, 35% of your slashing hits will trigger this effect. *'Puncture' :Training this skill gives a flat 10% (20% for two-handed weapons) chance for melee piercing hits to pierce an internal organ ignoring all armor and cause instant poisonbolt damage. The damage will be small at first but will max out at 150 damage as your puncture skill increases. *'Smash' :Every point in this skill grants a 0.1% chance (0.2% for non-staff two-handed weapons) of your melee crushing hits to stun your target for 4 seconds. At a skill of 100 10% of your crushing hits will trigger this effect. *'Precision' :Every point in this skill increases the chance to hit with slashing, crushing, and piercing weapons by 0.1% Level 60 Skills *'Strikethrough' : Every point in this skill reduces the chance of your melee attacks being blocked or parried by 0.15% if using one-handed weapons or 0.3% if using two-handed weapons for a 15% or 30% reduction at a skill of 100. *'Vengeance' :When attacking with a melee weapon other than a whip or a staff you will do more damage the more health you are missing dealing at most 25% more when this skill is maxed and you have nearly no health left. Level 80 Skills *'Death Blow' :Melee crits against targets with less than 20% health will deal an extra 1% damage per point in this skill. If using two-handers this affects all hits, not just crits. This effect will not occur when striking yourself. Category:Skills Category:Weaponry